Confused
by kawaiigrl8
Summary: When naruto hears a rumor that sasuke returns to the village, he begins looking than gives up hope, but founds sasuke his apartment.Naruto passes out, wakes up in founds himself in a mansion with itachi,sasuke,and others, poor naruto is confused..
1. Reality sucks…

UPDATE: chapters 4 and 5 are up.

This a sasunaru I wrote. I made it into chapters, I hope enjoy also,I do not own naruto or sasunaru, this was just a fun story I made again i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Confused

Chapter 1

Reality sucks…..

Naruto was running as fast as he could while sliding and dodging things that came across his path. He was searching for something… someone to be exact, trying to find out if the rumors he heard were true.

_Please let them all be a Lie. _Naruto told himself over and over again while now jumping roof to roof looking or glaring at people he thought that might be the special thing he was searching for.

By the time naruto was done searching it was about 10pm, he smiled a little while tears ran down his face. He knew there was a good chance that the rumors he heard from sakura could have been false (just like the ones he heard in the past from her).

That's why he didn't want to get his hopes up. As he approached his door step, slowly turning the key in the lock an than opening the door, being welcomed by pure darkness. Naruto put his hand on the wall searching for the light switch; finally find it, with one (click) the room became bright

.

At that moment his jaw fell, looking up, he saw the thing he was looking for.

_SA...Sasuke. _The name he wanted to say out loud but couldn't_._

"Did you miss me, dobe" Sasuke said standing about (6,2) tall and naruto's living room with a grin on his face.

Naruto was so shocked at what he was looking at, he was so mesmerized, he collapsed to his knees while more tears ran down his face hitting the floor. He noticed how tall and hansom sasuke had gotten, also he noticed how beautiful sasuke eyes were.

Naruto tried to concentrate on those eyes but started felling dizzy,

He felt the room spinning from under his feet and knees. "Naruto are you alright?" was the last thing he heard sasuke say than he closed his eyes going into this strange darkness filled with confusion.

When naruto woke up still felling a little dizzier, he felt a slight breeze come across his face, he didn't really think much about it but instead just to enjoy the feeling of coolness brushing against his face.

Naruto widened his eyes a little to see what was going on, when he did (lets just say he started to panic). Naruto realized he was on sasuke's back, while his legs were around sasuke waist and hands were firmly on sasuke's shoulders.

Naruto was blushing like crazy (face redder than ketchup).

The breezes naruto felt earlier was just wind pushing threw his face, from how fast sasuke was going. Naruto didn't care; he just wanted to know where sasuke was taking him.

Couple minutes later sasuke stopped at an old looking mansion, covered with dust, plants, and spider webs of all types. He threw naruto over his shoulder in slid the door open.

Sasuke wandered into different rooms until he finally fount one with a bed, he laid narutos motionless body on it than he left without a sound…

Locking the door from the outside afterwards…..?

Let me explain for a sec. Because naruto was blushing so hard, (the thought of touching sasuke or sasuke touching him) made his body feel like it was on fire; he ended getting heat stroke while sasuke was still carrying him while running.

Naruto woke up for the second time in role, now checking his watch that read 7:39am. He looked up seeing nothing but darkness just like when he opened the door to his apartment.

There was only a small little light that came through the room; it was from a square window with spider webs on the outside of it. Naruto was amazed of how the spider webs made the small beam of light sparkle the room with different shades of blue.

He than heard a (Bam) coming from outside the room door. (That's when reality kicked in). Naruto panicked, now remembering that sasuke kidnapped him and didn't say anything to him on the way to this strange place.

Naruto banged twisting the door knob trying to get free from the room, that's when he heard footsteps come closer until he heard someone breathing from the outside.

Naruto jumped back waiting for the mysterious person to unlock the door, when that person did, naruto was planning to jump on them, knock them on conscious than make a run for it unless it was sasuke of course.

"If sasuke answers the door, I'll yell at him for kidnapping me!!"Naruto said thinking out loud. When the person came into sight, naruto gasped.

"Itachi!?"

Confusion took over once again; luckily naruto didn't pass out this time.

Naruto simply went into a daze, trying to escape what was happening to him, while following itachi out the room.

* * *

That was the first chapter, please review, sorry 4 the long wait for chapter two


	2. Evil intensions

Sorry for the long wait, I would have put it up sooner but i lost the file.

So here's chapter 2. Enjoy! P.s. I do not own naruto or sasunaru. This just a fun little story I made.

* * *

Chapter 2

Evil intentions

Naruto daze ended quick when he bumped into itachi, who was unlocking a black door with a strange signature on it. Itachi grabbed naruto quickly, pulling him in front of him.

"Naruto before you enter this room, tell me, did sasuke bring you here?" Itachi asked, looking at him with hatred filled eyes. Those eyes made naruto shiver, so he looked away from them.

"Yes, he brought me here but I don't know why." Naruto answered back. A smile grew on itachi face. (Evil smile). _Creepy…_naruto thought.

Just then itachi punched naruto in the stomach, blowing him into the new room. Naruto gasped, looking down he realized that there was no floor beneath him; he turned to itachi who was now closing the door.

"What just happened?!?!" Naruto gasped, itachi didn't answer. The door was now shut, naruto was falling in complete darkness, and tears began to run down his face.

Slowly anger began to take over him.

"Sasuke, where are you!!!" Naruto shouted over and over again. More tears ran down his face, finally a small light lit up the darkness.

Naruto opened his eyes, seeing if he didn't change his falling position; his head would be the first thing to smash into the ground. He quickly landed on his feet.

He began to hear laughter from some similar voices. _Dang it, what's going on__… _naruto couldn't take anymore, he ran tortes the laughter, and it led him to yet another room..

Naruto was dumbfounded.

He was standing an arena, filled with some of the greatest villains he met through the years. (And stupidest).

"Welcome" a snake like voice said from a distance. Naruto turned, knowing who the voice belong to. _Orochimaru…. _That name made his blood boil, he turned clenching his fist. Naruto looked up seeing orochimaru sitting in a banister.

"Now, now, what's with that face? You should be thanking me. I was the one who told sasuke to get you." Orochimaru said with a devilish smile on his face. Naruto stopped clenching his fist, blood poured from his palm to the ground.

"So the only reason sasuke came back to the village, was because you ordered him to kidnap me." Naruto said with a sympathetic voice. He than turned tortes the crowd, he saw the asaki clan. He saw everybody he and his friends fought that was evil or crazy. Like akahoshi from the star village or suzumebachi, kurobachi, and jibachi from when they were searching for bikouchuu bug.

Naruto knew that with all of his old enemies in one room and the one person he wants to see is missing (again), that luck wasn't on his side. He fill to his knees and started panicking. He tried to think of ways to escape but each plan he thought of always had a flaw.

"Naruto." Orochimaru called out. Naruto looked up, his eyes were red do to a lot of crying in one day and snot was slithering out of his nose. His emotions were at breaking point.

Orochimaru knew that fact so he took advantage of it. He jumped from the banister, landing feet first in front of naruto, he bent down in touched naruto's cheek. (That made naruto blush a little).

"Naruto tell me, how does it feel to see your world crashing down on you?" Orochimaru asked while stroking naruto cheek. (Naruto blushed harder).

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked back, sniffling snot back in his nose.

"Well... let's see. The only reason you got to see sasuke was because I ordered him to kidnap you. You must've thought that he came back because he loves you, and when you finally think that you and sasuke can live happily ever after and everything can go back to normal, he takes you to this confusing place. Naruto you don't even know where your really are, that means it's a 99.9% chance that you don't know how to get back to the leaf village where all of your friends are and they might not care if your gone or not. Plus now you're surrounded by all of your enemies and the guy who brought you here is missing. Face it naruto he abandon you... to your death." Orochimaru stopped stroking naruto's cheek, than looked him an the eyes.

Those words sunk deep into his brain. Naruto believed every word and began to fell faint. His knees slid on the ground and his arm dropped. _Sasuke abandon me to die… _naruto thought.

The glare in his blue eyes disappeared and naruto thoughts fell into a strange darkness even though his eyes were open he could only see pitch black. It was like he was in a trance.

Orochimaru saw what was happening to naruto, he smirked and started to laugh evilly.

"Perfect, just perfect my plan is coming together." Orochimaru said as he picked up naruto motionless body.

'Now all we need is the main contestant, and then the games can really begin. Itachi I'll leave that job to you, got it." Orochimaru said looking to his right.

Itachi stepped out from the darkness, nodded his head, and then vanished.

"Let the games begin." Orochimaru shouted to himself.

* * *

That was chapter two. I hoped you like it and please review


	3. Time limit

Hi everybody who is reading. I present to you chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

P.s. I do not own naruto or sasunaru

* * *

Chapter 3

Time limit

"Where did he go?" Sasuke said looking into the abandoned room he left naruto in. He checked the clock on the wall, its 9:30am. Sasuke remembered putting naruto in the room at 7:00am.

_2 hrs...what could of happen to him!!! _Thought sasuke while slamming the door behind him, he walked tortes the living room passing the door with the strange signature on it. There, sasuke wondered how naruto got out.

"The door was locked from the outside, he couldn't have escaped. Someone had to let him out… but whom." Sasuke gasped. Don't tell me he's here_… _Sasuke thought as he rushed towards the stairs.

He busted open itachi's bedroom door and started looking around. He saw three days grace and nirvana cd's scattered on the ground, some linkin park posters on the wall and his ipod.

"I knew it!! Itachi did take my ipod." Sasuke said, while picking it up, than put it in his pocket. He also noticed that there were maps of the mansion on itachi's bed. He scanned through of couple, and that's when something caught his eye.

Sasuke turned and grabbed the piece of paper falling off the edge of the bed. It was a printed picture of him and naruto.

"Naruto…" sasuke said in a sad tone. In the picture naruto had his arm around his's shoulders; he was smiling his big dumb guy smile, while showing the peace sign with his left hand. Sasuke on the other hand looked like he was in discomfort, still showing his cool face.

The picture made sasuke laugh a little; he flipped the photo around and saw some words.

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

It's best to keep your eyes on the clock

For a friend you've see

Is in desperate need

Of some saving

If time escapes from your grasp

His time will run out, ever last

You wouldn't want to be late

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

"A riddle…?" sasuke said, reading it over and over, and then he looked at the clock. Panic filled his mind, it showed 12:00pm, and there he saw a picture of naruto but this time, naruto hands and feet were tied, his eyes covered and blood was dripping off him.

Sasuke grabbed the picture and flipped it over tortes it back, where he saw another riddle.

Your still here

Oh my, oh dear

Time has just started

The tortures began

Poke, stab, twist, and hit

He will die if you don't come here

Quick

Just then sasuke heard yelling coming from the kitchen; he rushed back downstairs, putting both the pictures in his pocket. That's naruto voice… im sure of it. Sasuke thought.

He ran into the kitchen finding that all the knives were stained with blood, and on the table was a small take recorder. crap… sasuke sat down, he looked at the knives with disgusted eyes.

"Itachi you're a dead man." He mumbled under his breath. Sasuke was now listening to the take recorder; he heard background noises under naruto's yelling. It sounded like running water. The bathroom… he thought.

Before sasuke left the kitchen he peered at the clock. It was 1:32pm. He managed to run up 3 flights of stairs to the main bathroom. He than opened the door calmly this time but soon covered his mouth as if he was going to puke.

The bathtub was filled with blood and bloody hand prints were on the wall as if someone was trying to escape a horrible fight. Sasuke turned towards the mirror and saw new picture of naruto. (He threw up in the sink).

Naruto was naked lying in the bloody bathtub with cuts all over his body. His scan tone was whiter than before and his eyes were turning purple. Sasuke flipped the picture and read the riddle.

It's best to be clean

For the final scene

You are tough

But is that enough

He losing hope

And is beginning to choke

You have in hour

It ends at 3

If he dies, you'll never see

Sasuke put the picture in his pocket and checked the hallway clock. It was 2:12pm.

There were four floors to this mansion, the basement, first floor, second floor, and third floor with over 50 different rooms.

The only clue sasuke had, was that itachi was choking naruto in one of the rooms. If you want to find naruto think like itachi. Sasuke sat, and started thinking. There are lots of ways a person can choke. Knowing my brother it would be somewhere that's impossible to get to, and that choking is the only way you can die.

Sasuke stood back up. He opened his eyes, and then he checked the time. (2:45pm)

"I don't know…if there's a place like that here." Sasuke said in a desperate tone. He looked up in the air. The air…HIGH!!! Sasuke knew where naruto was, he ran to the first floor and busted open the door with the weird signature on it.

Sasuke jumped into the darkness in landed on the ground in no time. He looked down an saw naruto's watch. (2:58pm) Sasuke ran as fast and even faster to get to naruto.

He stopped after running into the arena doors. He put his on one of the doors and heard yelling. Sasuke took the three pictures of naruto and laid them flat on the floor.

Each picture made small tears fall from his face, that's when it got quiet, the screams had stopped. Sasuke stood up as the doors began to open. He couldn't wait, he wrapped his hand into a fist and blew open the two doors.

Dust and pieces of broken stone was everywhere, sasuke didn't care, and he launched himself running in as fast as he could. That's when he saw naruto.

Naruto hands were tied and he was about 100ft. in the air. He wore a bloodstained kimono. His body had completely lost its color and his eyes were open enough to reveal that they were blood shot.

Sasuke looked in horror, than he heard a voice. Just like naruto he knew the person the voice belonged too.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a long time. How it been?" said orochimaru while laughing a little.

Sasuke launched himself at orochimaru, eyes filled with pure hatred. He surprised orochimaru with an uppercut, than dropped kicked him back to the floor.

"What did you do to naruto!!" sasuke screamed. Orochimaru however just shrugged. That pissed sasuke off, he took orochimaru than flipped him, breaking three ribs in the process.

Orochimaru started laughing, sasuke looked at him with confusing. _Poof. _He vanished, sasuke panicked.

"A clone!!!" He shouted.

"Where are you? Show yourself you coward!!" Orochimaru reappeared but this time he was holding naruto in his arms.

Sasuke looked up and held tears trying to escape his eyes.

"Good boy, you've calmed down now we can talk" orochimaru said calmly

"Hand over naruto…"

"Now why would I want to do that for?"

"If you don't, I guarantee bad things well start happening to you."

Those words made orochimaru giggle, than he did the unspeakable. He stuck out his tongue and licked naruto's cheek and than bit it.

That made naruto moan a little.

"Now why would I want to give up something so yummy?" orochimaru asked.

Sasuke started trembling an fear and hatred. He knew if he attacked, orochimaru would kill naruto but if he didn't, he'll end up seeing the one he love get molested.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. How did they find me." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Orochimaru was holding naruto, smiling, because he knew his plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Thats was chapter 3 please review.


	4. A Heartbeat that matters

Chapter 4

A Heartbeat that matters

Naruto was in a state of confusion, but that didn't stop him from trying to think of a way out of it. He heard voices, they sounded very familiar.

The first voice was shouting laughter in the air and the other one was hard to hear because the person seemed to be mumbling, he couldn't quiet figure out who the voices belong too.

So he tried his best to ignore them. Naruto had also realized that he couldn't move. It was like being trapped in a glass box, when he tried to move his arms or legs a sharp pain went through his body.

He then wondered how he ever got into this mess. Not knowing if he was dead or alive or just having a realistic nightmare. Furthermore to add to his troubles, he couldn't see anything.

He chose not to panic, but to only think of the positives. (There were none.) Naruto was tired, his memories started to fade away in his mind and both voices he heard were fading as well.

That's when naruto saw someone in the darkness. The person looked horrified and angry, he wondered why. He saw that the person had dark blue hair and stood about (6,2).

But he couldn't figure out who this person was, but to his surprise when he looked down both of his arms stretched out tortes the mystery man like he was trying to reach and grab for him. (Naruto didn't care for the sharp pain anymore)

Then he felt his lips move.

"Sasuke…sasuke..." naruto said repeatedly. He wondered if the man could hear him. It was because naruto could barely hear himself.

* * *

Sasuke looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. (In other words, he was astonished). Orochimaru was also shocked. Naruto was struggling to get free from orochimaru hold, so he bit his arm.

Orochimaru screamed and threw naruto to the ground. "Such in impudent child!!" yelled orochimaru as he kicked naruto in the stomach senselessly.

Naruto gagged up chunks of blood. Sasuke couldn't watch any longer, he lunged forward grabbing naruto, then upper cutting orochimaru with his left leg. Orochimaru dodged it then pulled sasuke sword away from him.

Sasuke didn't have time to concentrate on orochimaru. He was more worried about naruto who was conscious but with a fading pulse.

"Come on naruto… Your stronger than this I know you are." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto looked in sasuke eyes and tried his best to smile. "Thanks for coming to my rescue sasu…" But before he could finish his sentence naruto drifted into unconscious.

Sasuke tried his best not to get teary especially since orochimaru was right on his tail. He kept his distance but suddenly stopped when itachi appeared right in front him.

"Hi sasuke, did you miss your big brother." Itachi said holding one arm out if waiting to get something.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "What do you want?" Asked sasuke with a hatred filled tone in voice.

"Ipod…" Itachi said trembling.

"Ipod???"

"Yes, _my_ ipod to be exact"

Sasuke quickly remembered chapter 3. "Oh yeah…" A confused sasuke muttered.

He put naruto on his back, and then took the ipod out of his pocket. Sasuke had a plan; he threw the ipod in air.

Itachi jumped to get it while in the air he didn't notice that sasuke ran under him to the arena doors. Orochimaru hit itachi. "Idiot! You let them escape!"

Sasuke jumped over broken stones and carefully slid through open hole. It led him and naruto to the cave. Sasuke jumped in the air and started running up on the dirt wall which led him back the floorless room.

He could hear orochimaru and itachi following, so he punched the door open and ran toward his room. He hit the wall with his foot and a door appeared. (Secret room).

When sasuke entered his room he remembered to lock the door and let it disappear.

He laid naruto on his bed, and then began wrapping naruto wounds with medical tap.

Naruto had four broken ribs, his left arm and right leg were torn open, his neck bitten and sliced a little, his stomach showed multiple stab wounds and both his left and right hands are bleeding nonstop do to the phalanges and metacarpals bones being shreded apart.

(Overall it's a miracles that naruto isn't dead). The only thing sasuke could do was wrap naruto wounds, he doesn't know much about the human body.

"Sasuke…Am I gonna die?" Naruto moaned at sasuke.

Sasuke began to cry. He patted naruto on the head gently and began to speak.

"Stop with the silly talk naruto. You're not going to die…"

"Do you really believe that sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer, but than walked away from naruto. He wiped his tears away and turned towards the door and said.

"There are only two people in this house that are going to die today and they're names begin with an O and I."

Sasuke said no more in left. Naruto watched as sasuke left the room and then began to sing a song for him.

* * *

Please review, and i hope you enjoyed


	5. Melody of Moonlight fear

Hello readers, this is a special chapter. So here are some thing's to watch for.*Stars,* you will see stars when there is singing. Well… that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy!! Oh, the song is called Moon On The Water (full Moon Sway) by Beck (Dying breed version) I do not own the song or the anime.

* * *

Chapter 5

A melody of moonlight fear

The moon glistened bright through sasukes room window. Naruto was amazed. It made him remember all of the nights he shared with sasuke do to countless missions when they were younger.

All those times they would talk about stars as their teamates slept, getting into fights about constellations and then falling alsleep on each other.

Those kind of memories made naruto laugh, but their was one memory that made him sad. It was the night sasuke left the village, naruto had planed to sing a song for him, but as he went to their special place to meet him, sasuke wasn't there.

Nauto took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. The room started to fade and naruto found himself leaning on a tree by a lake somewhere in the leaf village.

He knew it was a illusion or maybe dream, but it felt real. Naruto could fell wind blowing through his hair. In his dream the moon shined so beatifully in the air, and the stars sparkled.

Naruto smiled a small smile, he closed his eyes and began to whisper.

"Sasuke if you can hear me, I would like to sing to you just once. So please listen."

Naruto started see memories of his home, his friends, and his sasuke flashbye. Tears slid down his cheeks.

Sasuke took a hard hit from itachi that threw him across the kitchen. Blood slithered from his forehead to his chest. As sasuke wobbled back up to his feet he planned another attack strategy, but than he heard a soft melody and than singing from the back of his mind.

*_Full moon sways…*_

"Nar…naruto?" sasuke said as he quickly dodged an attack from orochimaru. Lucky for sasuke when he dodged orochimaru he got close enough to itachi for a knock out blow.

Itachi hit the ground unconscious, but than sasuke heard naruto's voice again.

_*Gently in the night of one fine day*_

Sasuke hid in a small pile of bricks and stones while orochimaru searched for him. He closed his eyes in concentrated on naruto lovely voice.

*_On my way*_

When sasuke reopened his eyes he saw naruto singing in the moonlight. The sight was stunning to sasuke, never had he seen such a beautiful thing in his life.

_*looking for a moment with my dear*_

Naruto turned his head to sasuke who was now right next to him and then looked back to the moon.

_*Full moon waves*_

Sasuke wrapped his arm around naruto and kissed him gently on the forehead. After that they begin to sing together.

_*Slowly on the surface of the lake  
you are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~_

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end_

_Oh my fair...  
Floating like a bird that's in her wings  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years_

_What a fool!  
I don't know about tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah~_

_I was sure  
'Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel_

_The end*  
_

Naruto stood up slowly and turned towards sasuke. He smiled than walked tortes the edge of the lake. Sasuke was a little confused of what naruto was doing, but was petrified when naruto started to fade away.

"No…don't tell your fading because you…your dy…." Sasuke couldn't say it. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

Sasuke closed his eyes tight, but that didn't do much. Naruto began to sing again to calm down him down though.

_  
*Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day  
You are there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years*_

When sasuke opened his eyes he was back in the small pile of bricks and stones. Tears covered his cheeks. He rose out of the pile with sharingan eyes. Hatred had filled his body up completely.

Orochimaru smiled in jumped at sasuke from behind, but realized it was a stupid thing to do, cause sasuke grabbed his neck with one hand an squeezed it open while he was still in mid air.

Sasuke slammed orochimaru to the floor and used a kunai to dig in his stomach. Orochimaru tried to gag for air but with his neck filled with blood, broken bones, and ripped skin that was impossible.

Sasuke made sure that orochimaru would have a slow and painful death. He dragged his body to the kitchen and laid it on the table. Sasuke started sticking knives in orochimaru body one at a time. (Deep)

Orochimaru screamed for mercy, but sasuke just got annoyed so he took a long nail and placed it in orochimaru's mouth and then got a hammer. Bam!! Let's just say orochimaru won't be talking for awhile.

Sasuke smiled than walked out of the kitchen but don't worry, he didn't forget about itachi.

* * *

That was chapter 5, hoped you like


	6. Realization last chapter

Hi everybody, sorry for not updating soon enough, my computer is going crazy at the moment. So here's the last chapter, it might not be a great ending because of my head going numb and all, but please I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Realization

Sasuke left the kitchen to find his older brother lying on the couch with a confused look on his face. Itachi turned his head and gazed at sasuke for a moment. He saw that his little brother was showing an irritated, angry, and yet sad expression. He wondered why.

Sasuke was also in a daze of confusion; the eyes he saw early of a killer and sex offender were replaced with eyes of a sane person or at least went with humanity.

"Sasuke, where am I?" itachi asked looking around the abandoned living room.

_He's got to be joking…_Sasuke thought and then pulled a kunai from his pocket aiming it right at itachi.

Itachi just stirred at his brother for a moment. "So are you going to tell me?"

Sasuke put down the kunai and started to explain. "You and orochimaru took naruto and started doing horrible things to him. Then you two started towing with his life like it was a game, using riddles and pictures to lure me in so you could kill both of us. But sadly you both underestimated how mad I can really get, because of that orochimaru is dead and now it's your turn!"

Sasuke threw his kunai at itachi, stabbing his left shoulder. Itachi didn't even try to duck that attack. He thought more about what sasuke had just told him. He remembered entering the mansion about the same time sasuke had that day, but noticed he was carrying someone. _He was probably carrying naruto…_

_I went to my room… when I opened the door orochimaru appeared. That's all I can remember. What did that bastard do to me? _Thought itachi dodging multiple attacks that sasuke was throwing at him.

After throwing a collection of Chinese plates at itachi, sasuke began to wonder why his brother needed a recap of the story. _I wonder if orochimaru did something to itachi and that's why he can't remember anything. Like…Um…What's that word Im looking for?_

"Hypnotized." Itachi said calmly.

"That's the word, wait, how did you know that I was thinking that?" sasuke questioned.

"Great minds think alike."

Both brothers stood there wondering how orochimaru was (supposedly) able to hypnotize itachi. But there was still something, like a gut feeling telling sasuke not to trust itachi.

Suddenly in mid thoughts, Itachi ran past sasuke, throwing him down in the process.

He ran tortes a wall, banged his foot against it, and a door appeared. _Into think my brother thought his room was a secret._

Sasuke hastily ran to his (now not a secret anymore) room where an unconscious naruto and an evil looking itachi was. Itachi grabbed naruto's pale looking neck and held it up with left hand.

Sasuke eyes turned red revealing his sharingan, he slid his right leg back and got into a fighting position. He followed every move itachi made.

Naruto began to squirm, as breathing became harder to do. His lungs filling up with nothing, made him fell like a fish out of water. For each time naruto squirmed itachi would squeeze his hand tighter, making naruto gag.

Sasuke flinched at the sight; he tried his best to focus on itachi movement, but watching naruto beginning to gag for air made him less focus.

"Little brother, why keep him alive? I thought you wanted to become stronger and to do that you have to kill your best friend, that's naruto isn't it or are you weaker than I thought. Seems to me orochimaru and I was doing you a favor by killing him." Itachi said while squeezing naruto's precious neck tighter.

Sasuke then flinched at the question, but soon got over it.

"I'll become stronger my own way, so I won't have to kill my best friend which is um…sakura (liar) and than I will defeat you but at my own pace." Sasuke said with a confident tone in voice.

Itachi smiled and loosened his grip on naruto's neck then let him fall back onto the bed. Sasuke let his guard down and stood to his normal stance.

"If you have courage little brother and for that I respect you, but next time we meet shall be our last..." With those last words itachi walked past sasuke and left the mansion while dragging a completely dead orochimaru with him.

Sasuke watched as his brother left, then went back to naruto (who was now breathing normally, yea.) spoke to him.

"Naruto Im sorry that all of this horrible stuff happened to you, I swear I just wanted to see your face again that's all." Sasuke whispered in naruto's ear, hugging him ever so gently.

Naruto accepted sasuke's apology, then kissed him on the cheek. That kiss choked sasuke up inside, his heart pounded fast and he tried to hold his tears.

Naruto then kissed sasuke tears away. _Sasuke_ _you're a very sweet man. _Naruto thought while he himself started to cry.

Both boys looked up into each others eyes, (tears now gone) and were delighted to see that the confusion was gone.

Their hearts pounded, their faces flushed, and their lips… locked.

Oh yes, they were confused no more.

* * *

I would love to type "that they lived happily ever after" but that's not going to happen and that's because I decided to write a sequel to this story called "Reality" or something else and for this story chapter seven that will probably be a preview at best.

Thank you for reading and please review ^_^ Cheesy ending right!


End file.
